Ron and His True Friend
by Jay-shooter
Summary: Ron seaches to find a real Friend before he finds out that his true friend was always there the whole time


Ron and His True Friend

**A little incite, I'm the narrator--- so well, I would be the third person**

Part One 

Ron loved his rat Scabbers, he was his best friend. Over the summer months, when all his friends were at their homes, and his brothers and sister were doing what they do, Scabbers was always there. To Ron, he was more then a pathetic sickly rat; he was a person, like all muggles and wizards alike. They would play games and Ron takes him everywhere.

But after there third year at Hog warts, after his beloved rat turned out to be the infamous Peter Petigrew, we all wonder who would be his friend away from his other friends?

Well once he came home on the Hogwarts Express, and into his yard, he remembered just were that ordinary garden rat had come from. The garden. He tried to find something out there that could be his new friend.

" Now, maybe a nice gnome would do" Ron said. After he had meet one he thought would be nice, but after playing a while, it started to bit him and say 'mmm, blood, blood, blood!'

Then Ron said," This will never work out, he wants to kill me, or knowing gnomes, he wants to… well yes, kill me. That won't do!"

Part Two 

" I must find someone to be my friend." Said Ron, sulking. But then all of a sudden Ron had a stroke of genius.

" What if I were to turn George in to a stag, or maybe a…. a…. a taking hot dog that likes to do crack. Yeah, that would be great, there's already someone that's exactly like him, and anyway, nobody really likes either of them anyway!"

Quickly, and quietly Ron snuck into Fred and Georges room. They were testing some of their new joke produces, so they didn't notice him enter their 'domain'.

"George, mother wanted me to come up to you room and tell you that, there's…there's… there's a wild goose outside that she wants you to dispose of. So chop, chop, lets go" Ron said, trying to sound innocent.

" Ohh, jess, I'm coming." George said. As Ron and George went out side, Ron turned on him and cast a spell that turned him into a giant hot dog that was addicted to crack.

" What, what did you do to me, I'll kill you!" George spat out.

" Uhh, come one George, please just for a little, please, please, please, I'm so bored around here" Ron complained.

" Well, if you're really that bored I don't see why not, but just tell you find a new friend, " said George.

" Thanks, how bout we go for a quick swim" Ron proclaimed happily.

" Sure why not, I'm a free wiener!" George yelled. As they got in to there swim suits, George thought his crack would be safe to sniff in the water, but when he got in, it all dissolved, and that made him really sad.

So then Ron said, " How about, to distract you from your crack addiction, we go sun tanning, that makes me forget about everything."

"Okay, that sounds like fun good brother." George replied. As they laid down there towels, they started to tan. And well tanning, they feel asleep. Ron later woke up because he heard a horrible scream. Ron looked over at his brother; he was on fire from tanning so long in the sun. George ran to the water to extinguish the fire. As he hit the water, he didn't come back to the land. Ron was said because his brother died, he died because he burned to death. He was a burnt wiener.

Part Three 

Ron was sad, because that day he had lost two good friends, and in all he has lost three good friends, counting his beloved rat. But Ron was to determine to find a friend as soon as he could. He then had another poorly plotted plan…

" Hmm, what if I were to find Fluffy and befriend him, he could live in my room, it works on all those sad, sad sitcoms, so it might just work for me. But on muggle T.V. your parents don't tie you up and beat…. Ahh, I mean 'teach me a lesson that I should be obedient and good.'" Said Ron cheerfully.

Well, this was not going to be easy. But he thought himself a great, great wizard. So all he did, the great Houdini fan he was, all he had to do was hang up a sheet and pull it down, and…

" Wow, it's Fluffy, yeah!" Ron hollered.

Ron jumped up and down. First they played fetch, (after he told Fluffy that he was his new friend.)

" I'm so happy" Ron screeched.

Ron was so happy, but the day was ending soon, and Fluffy was thirsty and hungry. So he went to the water that Ron and his dead hot dog brother had swam, but there was so much crack essence was so much that he got really 'got of it'. In his weariness, well, ironically, well he was really hungry, too, but he saw the dead hot dog George, and ate him up.

Ron yelled, "No, bad dog, no stop…!" but all of a sudden, the woozy, and large dog feel in the water and drowned to death.

'Poor, poor Ron', he thought to himself ' what a bad day, and that stupid water…'

" Wait," Ron said, " water, that's just it, I'll make a water friend, because hopefully he won't bit, or be addicted to crack, or burn, or eat or drink, or be a bad, big furry dog, and you know, I'm a great wizard, so I could do it."

Ron raised his wand, and yelled "waterfriend-e-ola" All of a sudden there was a funny, man looking water creature, that was nothing like his other friends. He was now finally happy.

" Wait, this will be cool in the winter when you can become an ice monster, and my parents will not beat… I mean ' teach me a lesson' because they never said anything about water monsters. I could take you to school, too, wait, what about Harry and Hermione, ohh, well, I don't like Hermione's cat, or rich old Harry. But that's wrong they're my friends. My true friends. I'll just get rid of this water beast, Harry is my real friend, forever." Ron said happily.

The End 


End file.
